


GUYS IT’S STORY TIME

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celestia is mentioned, Chatting & Messaging, Chihiro is also lesbian too, Chihiro is my bean, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Kyoko is a great grandma now, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, M/M, Multi, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Sorta sexting i guess, Texting, They're in Hopes peak but like it's not really despair, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Toko is in love with Komaru and not with Togami but theyre still friends, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, i love naegami lol, spoilers in the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: eggyroll: GUYS ITS STORY TIMEkirigirlie: Makoto, no.techboi has muted kirigirlie.techboi: OMG YES CONTINUE WE’RE LISTENINGG!!komaru’s #1 fangirl: uh oheggyroll: IT'S BYAKUYA- HE HELPED ME STAND UP WHEN I TRIPPED OVER NOTHING!!!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Know their names!:  
> eggyroll = Makoto  
> komaru's #1 fangirl = Toko/Touko  
> techboi = Chihiro  
> kirigirlie = Kyoko
> 
> ( And yes, this chatfic is literally inspired from every Danganronpa chatfic lmao. i made the names simple so you don't get confused since it's basically their ultimate or name but in a gay ass version. )

_**( Makoto Naegi created a group chat with Kyoko Kirigiri and 2 others. )** _

_**( Makoto Naegi changed group chat name to "GUYS IT'S STORY TIME". )**_

Chihiro Fujisaki: hi makoto =DDDD!

_**( Makoto Naegi has changed 4 nicknames. )** _

techboi: KYOKO AND TOKO'S NAME SJIHCOUBDIHLBADH

kirigirlie: I'm offended.

komaru's #1 fangirl: tbh im not even against my name but why tf did you name kyoko that?

eggyroll: if i think its cute then its cute.

kirigirlie: This is harassment.

eggyroll: stfu dont act like celeste has never gave you those types of nicknames

techboi: mom stop having dirty thoughts about celeste and kyoko!!

komaru's #1 fangirl: wait but if makoto's your mom... and i'm dating his sister... what does that make me to you if i'm getting married to her??

eggyroll: you're not marrying my sister

techboi: then i'm going to stop you from marrying byakuya

kirigirlie: Chihiro, don't pretend as if you're capable of doing that. Makoto's too gay to stop himself from marrying Byakuya.

komaru's #1 fangirl: guys lets all bully makoto for being too gay

eggyroll: no im not letting this cattassrtofee happen to me

techboi: cattassrtofee

kirigirlie: cattassrtofee

komaru's #1 fangirl: cattassrtofee

eggyroll: its not like any of you guys can actually spell what i was trying to say

kirigirlie: Catastrophe

techboi: catastrophe

komaru's #1 fangirl: catastrophe

eggyroll: this is cyberbullying.

techboi: noooo we luv youu!!

kirigirlie: Nope. I love Celeste more.

komaru's #1 fangirl: yeah i love komaru more

eggyroll: AND you guys were accusing ME of being too gay smh

techboi: i- you idiots, you were supposed to say 'ofc we luv you back!!!'

komaru's #1 fangirl: it wasn't a lie though

eggyroll: well it hurt me emotionally and physically.

kirigirlie: He just admitted he was gay. 

eggyroll: i didn't come here to get bullied and neither did i invite you guys to bully me!!

techboi: yeah stop bullying him

eggyroll: don't pretend that you didn't also bully me you hypocrite.

eggyroll: buuuuuut i wanted to ask you guys if you can do something.

komaru's #1 fangirl: spill the tea

kirigirlie: What Toko was trying to say is 'Go ahead and tell us.'

komaru's #1 fangirl: shut up grandma

techbean: HOLD ON! HOLD ON!

techbean: so i said that makoto was my mom, your his sister's wife which means you're my aunt but now your saying that kyoko is your grandma so is she my great grandmom??

eggyroll: i only have one question about what you just wrote.

eggyroll: how tf did you get the time to think about that whole thing?

techbean: but still it's trueeee, so is she?

kirigirlie: I don't understand what processes through that mind of yours.

komaru's #1 fangirl: sorry i had to reread it like 5 times to understand the question

techbean: sooo?

komaru's #1 fangirl: what she just said was weirdly true...WHICH IS SCARY

eggyroll: okay okay she could be a little bit weird but she's still cute either way!!

techbean: \\(´• ω •`)/

kirigirlie: Sure but what you just said was creepy too.

techbean: it's not creepy he was just telling the truth!!

techbean: look me in the eyes and tell me i’m not cute 

kirigirlie: You’re not cute.

komaru’s #1 fangirl: you’re not cute

techbean: worth a shot :*)

eggyroll: guys!!

komaru's #1 fangirl: whats up?

eggyroll: can i ask about my favor or what?

kirigirlie: Yes, go ahead and ask it.

eggyroll: finally somebody cares about me.

komaru's #1 fangirl: just ask your question b)

eggyroll: okay a little too harsh don't u think? jeez >:((

eggyroll: can you use three words to describe me

kirigirlie: No.

komaru's #1 fangirl: no

techboi: no

eggyroll: wow-

kirigirlie: Actually I can use a word to describe you.

kirigirlie: Gay.

techboi: wait what about me?

kirigirlie: Smart I guess.

eggyroll: hey!

eggyroll: how come you described her with a compliment but with me you gave me a shitty answer?!

techbean: LANGUAGE MAKOTO!

komaru's #1 fangirl: i mean, it's not a lie but can i also ask a question?

eggyroll: fine, yeah, go ahead.

komaru's #1 fangirl: can you tell ur sis i luv her <33

techboi: BCALJBVILZUHBVGRUK

kirigirlie: Who? Komaru?

eggyroll: ew i'm not about to be a third-wheel

eggyroll: why can't you tell her yourself u coward?

komaru's #1 fangirl: because i dont have her number so go tell her

techboi: but you guys are literally lovers how could you not have her number??

komaru's #1 fangirl: well i never asked her!

eggyroll: ANDDDDD she's asleep so no, i'm not waking her up.

eggyroll: also guys imma get a late night snakc ill be right back

techboi: snakc

kirigirlie: snakc

komaru's #1 fangirl: snakc

eggyroll: yeah good night and goodbye.

techboi: night night!

kirigirlie: Goodnight.

komaru's #1 fangirl: bye

.

..

...

eggyroll: i was just joking but alright- goodnight


	2. byakuya helped makoto, holyyyyyy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know their names!:  
> eggyroll = Makoto  
> komaru's #1 fangirl = Toko/Touko  
> techboi = Chihiro  
> kirigirlie = Kyoko

eggyroll: GUYS ITS STORY TIME

kirigirlie: Makoto, no.  
  
_**techboi has muted kirigirlie.**_  
  
techboi: OMG YES CONTINUE WE’RE LISTENINGG!!

komaru’s #1 fangirl: uh oh

eggyroll: IT'S BYAKUYA- HE HELPED ME STAND UP WHEN I TRIPPED OVER NOTHING!!!

techboi: AWWWEEEE WHAT A GENTLEMEN

eggyroll : AND WHEN I GOT UP HE ASKED “Are you okay Naegi?” SHBDGEUSNBDHEIENDG

komaru’s #1 fangirl: how come he never helped me when i clumsily fell in front of him?! >:(((

eggyroll: but then he scolded me and then when i said yeah he left 

techboi: ooooo, youre in love with a “hard-to-get” type

eggyroll: SHHHH

komaru’s #1 fangirl: you’re in love with him?

eggyroll: no. that’s. a. rumor.

_**techboi has unmuted kirigirlie.** _

kirigirlie: I have 5 things to ask and say.

kirigirlie: First, how and why did you mute me?

kirigirlie: Second, this is basically gossip at this point.

kirigirlie: Third, how do you trip on absolutely nothing?

kirigirlie: Fourth, since when did you fall in love Byakuya?

kirigirlie: Lastly, I have a plan to make him fall in love with you.

eggyroll: okay uh we’re going to answer your questions.

techboi: first of all i asked makoto for admin and he gave it to me and i muted you because i wanted to hear his story!!

eggyroll: second, this is story time which means we can gossip all we want. 

eggyroll: third, well too bad i did trip on nothing

komaru’s #1 fangirl: fourth he probably fell in love at first sight

eggyroll: and last of all-

eggyroll: tell us please senpai ;(

techboi: yeah share it with us sweetie ;(

kirigirlie: I will but let me make some things clear.

kirigirlie: Do not call me any of those names you have just said, only Celeste is allowed to.

eggyroll: remember yesterday when she tried to deny that celeste doesn't give her those types of nicknames?

komaru's #1 fangirl: remember yesterday when you tried to deny that you're not gay for byakuya (but look at you now)?

eggyroll: ...point taken.

kirigirlie: Well, I found out that he likes small gifts.

eggyroll: wait but isn't he mr.richieboy?

techboi: PFFFFFT MAKOTO

eggyroll: don't mention it. <3

techboi: okay <3

kirigirlie: Just hand Togami gifts everyday. Maybe chocolates or different types of sweets?

komaru's #1 fangirl: WAIT BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS TO ME BACK THEN?!

kirigirlie: Everyone literally knows you're a lesbian, and if they don't then screw them.

eggyroll: did kyoko say "screw them"?

techboi: most likely :000

kirigirlie: Don't mention it.

eggyroll: aaahhhh thank you <33

kirigirlie: <33

techboi: don't forget about me <33

komaru's #1 fangirl: foursome time <33

eggyroll: no, i'm gay.

komaru's # 1 fangirl::'(

eggyroll: wait a second kyoko, there's a little fault in your 'plan'.

kirigirlie: I'm listening.

eggyroll: what if he thinks i'm weird for randomly giving him gifts?

techboi: nah it's alright everyone thinks your weird in the first place

eggyroll: wow that made me cry

komaru's #1 fangirl: well now this proves that you're weird

kirigirlie: He has a point though.

kirigirlie: Just wait until tomorrow, I'll come up with a plan. Okay?

eggyroll: awwww see kyoko is such a sweetheart

eggyroll: thankkkkk youuuuuuu

kirigirlie: Like I said, don't call me those "cute" nicknames.

techboi: and she's a tsundere :00

komaru's #1 fangirl: or maybe a masochist

kirigirlie: No.

eggyroll: whatever but she still helped us out soooo...

komaru's #1 fangirl: helped you out*

techboi: liar, this info will also help you out when you decide you're straight again

eggyroll: he'll be with me by then ;))

techboi: damn makoto went full gay mode

kirigirlie: It's alright Makoto, Chihiro is lesbian.

techboi: .

techboi:｡ ･ ﾟ ﾟ * o (> д <) o * ﾟ ﾟ ･｡

komaru's #1 fangirl: how dare you make my niece cry

techboi: thank you auntieee (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

eggyroll: she's not your aunt. I'M NOT LETTING HER MARRY MY SISTER.

kirigirlie: I don't understand?

techboi: that's because your old-school and a great grandmom which in short, means you're old 

komaru's #1 fangirl: wow kyoko just got called old

kirigirlie: I change my mind. I'm not helping any of you out.

eggyroll: NOOOO

eggyroll: HOW DARE YOU GUYS

eggyroll: I hate you all >:(

techboi: WE'RE SORRY MAKOTO AND KYOKO

techboi: WE LUV YOU GUUUUYYYSSS

kirigirlie: Good enough.

komaru's #1 fangirl: thanks grandma

kirigirlie: no prob

eggyroll: OML DID KYOKO USE SLANG FOR THE FIRST TIME??

techboi: AHHH I'M PRETTY SURE

eggyroll: I SCREEN SHOTTED!

kirigirlie: It was auto-correct who did that, not me.

komaru's #1 fangirl: PFFFT YEAH RIGHT

kirigirlie: Shut. Up.

eggyroll: yeaaaaah fine

kirigirlie: I need to go now, I wanna see Celeste.

techboi: aW okay bai bai 

komaru’s #1 fangirl: i guess we’re going to be a threesome now 

eggyroll: twosome* because im leaving

techboi: onesome* because im also leaving

komaru’s #1 fangirl: 


	3. // mommy help kyoko, shes being too gay //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know their names!:  
> eggyroll = Makoto  
> komaru's #1 fangirl = Toko/Touko  
> techboi = Chihiro  
> kirigirlie = Kyoko  
> —  
> homosidekick = Makoto  
> lesbean = Chihiro  
> homoclues = Kyoko  
> genocide jackcum / gayocide jackcum = Toko/Touko

kirigirlie: h

eggyroll: omg did u come up with the plan?1?1?1!

kirigirlie: k

techboi: kyoko, i can sense when you're high and right now is one of those moments. what's wrong my baby?

komaru's #1 fangirl: istg- chihiro is actually right for once

techboi: this is for toko, you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfuckin' schedule with your triffin dirty white racist ass you big fat bitch oompa loompabody ass bitch i'm coming up there and i'm gonna beat the fuck out of you bitch and don't even call the police today cause i'm gonna come up there unexpected and wait on your motherfuckin' ass bitch im comin to beat the fuck out of you bitch

eggyroll: you stole that hoe

kirigirlie: c,,l es,,a

komaru's #1 fangirl: clesa

eggyroll: no you dumbass, she said celestia

komaru's #1 fangirl: same thing >:(

techboi: mommy help kyoko shes being too gay

komaru's #1 fangirl: whos ur mother

eggyroll:

techboi: :pleading_face:

eggyroll: I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER

kirigirlie: ka h., a ui*

komaru's #1 fangirl: omg kyoko

techboi: kyoko!!! what did celeste do this time?

kirigirlie: c u,,,te,,,,over l0@djndochbluigyk

eggyroll: ew lesbian

komaru's #1 fangirl: ew. thats gay

eggyroll:

techboi: homophobic piece of-

eggyroll: ur too innocent for that

komaru's #1 fangirl: gaygaygay

kirigirlie: kua hah eyuy lokbs g @t??/?/?/

eggyroll: i got my baseball bat out, now, tell me what happened

techboi: you stole that from leon didn’t you

eggyroll: borrowed*

kirigirlie: t0u cchchh. Muyy han dkskskis

komaru’s 1 fangirl: she touched your ass didn’t she

techboi: you fucking idiot

eggyroll: eY YOOO CHIHIRO CUSSED

techboi: you dumbasses she said celestia touched her hand

kirigirlie: y,,,ya,,s chiushshshshs

komaru’s #1 fangirl: did she

komaru’s #1 fangirl: did she just 

eggyroll: wh

eggyroll: i think she did

techboi: KIWIGIWI FINALLY SAID YASSSS QUEEEEEN

komaru’s #1 fangirl: what in the actual

kirigirlie: What have I just woken up to

komaru’s #1 fangirl: you’ve finally got the chance to hook up with celeste

eggyroll: kiss*

techboi: touch hands*

komaru’s #1 fangirl: goddamnit chihiro, you blew our cover

kirigirlie: Yeah, I don’t know what to say to that

eggyroll: :O

techboi: :0

komaru’s #1 fangirl: :o

kirigirlie: What is this shocked face congaline

eggyroll: k,,,kkyoko have you given up your serios texting?,,,!

kirigirlie: Serios

techboi: serios

komaru’s #1 fangirl: makoto, i know we were on the same terms when we put the :O’s, but...

komaru’s #1 fangirl: serios

eggyroll: y’all’ve betrayed me smh

kirigirlie: I’ve only excluded my periods and question marks during texting so I guess so

techboi: she’s grown up so fast sniff sniff

komaru’s #1 fangirl: snort snort

eggyroll: so operation to help kyoko smash with celeste??

kirigirlie: What the fuck

techboi: yessir

komaru’s #1 fangirl: yes sir

eggyroll: ok i have a plan...

techboi: yessir, i’m listening

kirigirlie: Please no

eggyroll: ;)

eggyroll: ASK HER OUT FOR A CUP OF COFFFEEEEEE!!

techboi: YESSSSSS

kirigirlie: I-I, Isn’t that Byakuya’s thing

komaru’s #1 fangirl: haha nope not anymore

kirigirlie:

kirigirlie: ...I’ll keep that in mind

eggyroll: YESSS GIRLL!!

techboi: operation : success

komaru’s #1 fangirl: this calls for...

**_komaru’s #1 fangirl has changed 4 names._ **

homosidekick: what the fuck is my name, toko

homoclues: 

homoclues: Toko, please don’t tell me these are ttg references

genocide jackcum: it is ;)

homoclues: Guessed it

lesbean: how’d you guess it omg

homoclues: Look at Makoto’s name

homosidekick: shut tf up

lesbean: woah makoto!! i had no idea that was you!

genocide jackcum: you were the one who accused him of being gay liar

lesbean: sorry for telling the truth, one of us had to say it :/

homosidekick: cyberbullying again smh

homoclues: Theyre both gay

genocide jackcum: haha yeah, sayonara bitches

lesbean: noo tokooo

homosidekick: why are all of our names queer except for toko

homoclues: She’s too shy to admit she’s gay

lesbean: homophobic rat

genocide jackcum: 

genocide jackcum: i’m gay now stop bullying me

homosidekick: didn’t you do that to me!!

lesbean: we just like bullying you uwu

homoclues:

homosidekick: did you just use uwu

lesbean: don’t kill me

homoclues: And Chihiro was never heard about again

**_genocide jackcum has changed their name to gayocide jackcum._ **

homosidekick: that’s more like it :)

gayocide jackcum: i feel attacked

lesbean: cumaru will save you

homoclues: What did I just read

lesbean: damnit autocorrect i meant cumaru*

lesbean: CUMARU*

lesbean: DAMNIT WHY DOES IT KEEP ON CHANGING

gayocide jackcum: ...makoto has been silent for a while, don’t you think?

homosidekick: wait- if you’re saying it’s me i didn’t do anything i swear-

homoclues: Sorry Makoto, but that’s what any guilty person would say

lesbean: MAKOTO WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT TO CUMARU

homoclues: I DIDNT!!


End file.
